


The One With All the Kissing

by bluesxrgent



Series: tumblr prompts [7]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, Friends AU, M/M, Secret Relationship, dumbasses being dumbasses, elu - Freeform, the one with all the kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesxrgent/pseuds/bluesxrgent
Summary: tumblr prompt: Could you please write a friends AU of the scene where Chandler kisses every one after coming from London because he doesn’t want to reveal his relationship with Monica!





	The One With All the Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> in case you're wondering, the friends episode this is based on has the same title and is the 2nd ep of s5

Lucas was hanging out with Eliott and the boys, playing video games mindlessly the first time they slipped up. He and Eliott had only been dating a few weeks after pining for years, and none of their friends knew yet. They didn’t want to have to deal with all the questions that would come with the announcement, so they decided to give themselves time to navigate their relationship without outside input for a while. 

It was a good idea, in theory, but sometimes they forgot that it was a secret. Lingering looks did more than linger and they had to pass it off as zoning out so often that their friends probably secretly thought there was something wrong with them. 

“Fuck,” Eliott whispered to himself, frowning down at his phone from where he sat beside Lucas. They’d been discreetly holding hands, crossing their legs  _ just so _ to make it impossible for the other boys to see them. Not that they were paying attention anyway. 

Lucas furrowed his brows and looked at Eliott. “What’s up?”

“Nothing.” Eliott shook his head. “Just a study session I forgot about, which means I’ve gotta run.”

“Booooo…” Basile called from the floor, pausing the game to focus his attention on the conversation. Arthur and Yann nodded in agreement, looking at Eliott with understanding sympathy. Eliott subtly released Lucas’ hand from his grip. 

“Yeah,” Eliott agreed, “It sucks, but if I don’t go I’m not passing my exam, so…”

“Well, know that we’ll spend our time crying until you can return,” Arthur reassured him, and Eliott laughed, throwing a pillow at him as he stood up. He made his way around the room to gather up his things before returning to where Lucas was sitting and leaning down. 

Before Lucas could register what was happening, their lips were pressed together. It was a great kiss, and he might have enjoyed it if his eyes weren’t frozen wide open in shock, the look reflected on Yann, Arthur, and Basile’s faces. Eliott broke away with a soft, contented look before seeing Lucas’ face. “See you later,” he said, then realized his mistake. 

Lucas blinked rapidly and Eliott did the same. He could tell they were both thinking the same thing:  _ fuck _ . 

Eliott recovered more quickly than Lucas expected and he had to do a double take to make sure that what he was seeing was actually happening. After blinking again and rubbing his eyes, he confirmed that it was. 

Eliott was bent down over Arthur, pulling his face up to meet his for a brief kiss. After they broke apart, Eliott moved on to Yann, then Basile, giving each of them a kiss. He cleared his throat after straightening up, giving them all a two fingered salute, rushing out the door before any of them could say a word. 

Arthur looked a bit dazed, Yann confused, and Basile kept touching his lips as if he wasn’t sure what had just happened. Lucas didn’t know what he looked like, but he could bet it was a mixture of the emotions reflected on his friend’s faces. 

Arthur was the first to break the silence. “What the hell was that?”

“Eliott… he just… did he… we…” Basile was stammering, and Lucas might have laughed had he not been paranoid about what everyone might say about the whole thing. He’d have to nip it in the bud before they thought about it too closely.

“Maybe it’s something he picked up when he was travelling,” Lucas suggested with a shrug. Eliott had been away the month before school had started up again, touring various countries in Europe with his parents. It had been at that point that Lucas’ feelings had reached their climax and when Eliott got home they could hardly stay away from one another. Absence did, in fact, make the heart grow fonder, and though Lucas had been upset when Eliott had said he would be away for a month, the month apart had allowed them to reach a conclusion about their feelings for one another and everything had been amazing since then, so Lucas had no reason to complain about it after all. 

Yann raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “He travelled around the continent, not to a different planet.”

“Still,” Lucas argued, “We don’t know everything about various European customs. Have you ever even left Paris?”

“I have, as a matter of fact, and no one kissed me randomly,” Yann said with an uptick of one of his eyebrows. Lucas didn’t know what to do but shrug again. 

Basile’s eyes widened. “Maybe he has a crush on one of us.”

“Oh, come on Baz,” Arthur laughed, hitting Basile on the upside of his head. “First of all, I think Eliott is straight, and second of all, he’s literally the least subtle person in the world. If he liked someone,  _ especially _ one of us, we’d know.”

He knew there were other things to be focusing on, but Lucas couldn’t help the surge of satisfaction that had arisen in him. Everyone thought Eliott wore his heart on his sleeve to quite the extreme, and it just wasn’t true. Sure, Eliott did express his emotions in much more visible ways than most people would sometimes, but the deeper part of his love was only visible to the person he had those feelings for. Lucas was just lucky enough that person happened to be him. 

Plus, it meant that they’d been surprisingly good at hiding their feelings for one another. 

“Why aren’t you freaking out, Lulu?” Yann asked with genuine curiosity. He definitely would have been, if Eliott’s kiss had come from nowhere, and Yann knew him enough to know that. 

Lucas blinked a few times to stall as he thought of an excuse. “Because it’s not the first time he’s done that since he got back. That’s why I assumed it was a travelling thing.”

Arthur choked out a cough. “Excuse me?”

“The other day,” Lucas lied, realizing he was digging himself quite the hole, “We hung out and Idriss and Sofiane came over too and he did the same thing when we left.” He should have just pretended to freak out as much as Basile still was. 

“He’s not…” Yann trailed off, but Lucas caught where he was going. He bristled unintentionally, but it was Basile who answered. 

“Just because he did one little weird thing it doesn’t mean he’s having a manic episode,” Basile stated plainly. 

Yann bit his lip, “I didn’t mean—”

“Yes you did, and it’s natural to think that, you can’t imagine the amount of times I thought that when my mom made too much food for dinner or woke up too early it meant she was having an episode, but people with bipolar disorder can still have some quirks without it meaning that something’s not right,” Basile explained, and Yann looked at his hands. 

“I’m sorry, I guess I’m just not that knowledgeable about bipolarity and all that,” Yann apologized, but Basile shook his head. “Like I said, it’s ok, you just have to try to become a bit more knowledgeable, especially when one of your friends is bipolar himself,” Basile suggested gently. 

Lucas was and wasn’t surprised that Basile had jumped so readily to Eliott’s defense. Of all of them, he’d been the most receptive when Eliott had told them he was bipolar a few months after they’d met. Lucas, Yann, and Arthur hadn’t even known Basile’s mother was bipolar until then either. The part that did surprise him was that Basile was still so willing to step in and try to educate them when they were either being ignorant or complete dumbasses without realizing it. He probably would have gotten fed up with it after a while. Actually, he knew that he would, because he had to do the same fielding questions and assumptions about his sexuality. 

“We can all still agree that was weird though, right?” Arthur clarified, and Lucas was sure to nod along with the others. Thankfully, the subject was dropped, but Lucas knew that he and Eliott would have to be more careful from then on. 

***

The second time they slipped up, Lucas and Eliott were taking a bath together. They had the flat to themselves for the night, or so they thought, so they decided to make a romantic evening out of it. Eliott had even brought over some mini battery powered candles and a bottle of sparkling apple juice they could pretend was real champagne.

They’d barely had time to clink their glasses together, giggly love drunk messes that they were, when Lucas heard a door slam. Eliott widened his eyes. “I thought you said no one was home for the night.”

“I thought no one was home for the night!”

“Well what do we do?”

Lucas considered their options. If it was Lisa, they didn’t have to worry about anything, she was so oblivious that she probably wouldn’t even notice if they made all the noise in the world, and if she did, Lucas could convince her he’d just had a one time hookup. Manon might cause more trouble. She wouldn’t barge into the bathroom or anything, but she would definitely notice that Lucas had someone over and definitely question him about it until he gave in. If it was Mika, they were screwed. He had no qualms about barging into the bathroom and would probably want to sit there and talk with Lucas until he was done in the bath, especially if Eliott was there too. 

“Kitten! You better be decent!” 

Fuck. He and Eliott communicated with a wide eyed gaze before Eliott dove his head under the water, just as Mika walked in. Mika opened his mouth, then closed at as he took in the sight. Lucas was sure it looked quite odd, him sitting in the bath alone surrounded by fake candles and fake champagne. Mika looked at him sympathetically. “Did a grindr date stand you up?” 

“What? No!” At least his reaction was genuine, that had most definitely not been the question he’d expected from Mika. 

Mika gestured to the scene. “Then…?”

“Can’t a guy treat himself every once and awhile?” Lucas scoffed, realizing that Eliott was still underwater holding his breath. Lucas poked Eliott’s foot with his to make sure that he was still alive down there. Eliott poked him back and he nearly let out a sigh of relief. 

Mika nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, of course, you do you. I guess I just didn’t think that this was… you.”

“I’m trying to get more in touch with my softer side, break down the barriers of toxic masculinity, you know?” He felt Eliott kick him gently and he wondered if it was an accident or if Eliott could hear his bullshit. 

Mika was eating it up, though. “Oh, of course. I do things like this  _ all the time _ . So sorry for interrupting, kitten, I’ll leave you be.”

“Thanks, Mika, you’re the best,” Lucas smiled, hoping it appeared genuine. Mika turned to leave and Eliott had almost raised his head to the surface when Mika turned back around and Lucas not so subtly pushed him back down. He tried to cover it up as if he’d been shifting into a new position in the bathtub. 

Mika narrowed his eyes again, but then thankfully decided to ignore Lucas’ weirdness. “I almost forgot, I came in to ask if you wanted anything from the bakery on the corner? Manon will kill me for eating something she hasn’t baked, but their chocolate éclairs are  _ to die for _ .”

“I’m good, thanks Mika,” he said hurriedly. Eliott was going to kill him if he wasn’t already dead. Mika waved over his shoulder as he finally left, closing the door behind him. 

Eliott resurfaced with a loud gasp and Lucas shushed him, earning a look that screamed  _ Really? After I almost drowned for your dumbass? _ When Lucas heard the door slam again, he slumped against the side of the bath, laughing weakly. 

Eliott flicked water onto his face and Lucas scrunched up his nose in outrage. “Seriously!”

“Yes, seriously,” Eliott said, flicking more water, “I just won the world record for breath-holding and you sit there and  _ laugh _ .”

“You didn’t win a world record, it was like, a minute,” Lucas pointed out, even though it had probably been longer. 

Eliott raised his eyebrows. “Oh really? You weren’t scared I died?” His eyes glimmered with mischief and Lucas could feel himself falling more and more in love.

“No way, you suck at holding your breath.” 

“Oh, I suck?” Eliott challenged, and before Lucas knew it, his feet were being pulled so he slid closer to Eliott, head falling below the water in the process. 

“Dick!” he exclaimed in outrage when he popped his head back up. “Asshole!”

Eliott nodded. “Yup, those are both things you probably saw down there.”

Lucas couldn’t contain the scandalized laugh that bubbled up in his chest. Eliott laughed too, pulling Lucas closer still, more gently this time. “And I believe you’re the one who sucks at holding their breath.”

“I wasn’t even trying, you ass,” Lucas said as he folded his arms around Eliott’s shoulders. Eliott leaned his head in and hummed against Lucas’ mouth. “Even though you suck at that, I’m still going to make a movie about you,” he said. He’d been saying it since they first started dating, coming up with ridiculous fake titles every time Lucas did something embarrassing. 

Lucas drew away slightly, smirking. “Oh yeah? What’s it going to be called this time?  _ Lucas Lallemant, boyfriend extraordinaire!” _

“No… not catchy enough.” Eliott paused, leaning back in for a small kiss. Lucas happily obliged. “I was thinking  _ The Boy Who Couldn’t Hold His Breath Underwater _ .”

Lucas scoffed, splashing Eliott in retaliation. “Fuck. Off,” he said, but he couldn’t stop giggling, melting into Eliott’s arms. 

***

The third time, they really should have known better. The foyer was definitely not the most private place, but they generally had a hard time keeping their hands off one another as it was, and the foyer was empty at the time of their arrival. 

Lucas had his arms thrown around Eliott’s neck, bodies pressed together so very closely. Eliott’s mouth searched his, and he searched back with even more passion, forgetting where he ended and Eliott began. 

The door banged open and they shot apart, looking at the stunned faces of Daphné, Alexia, Arthur, and Imane. Eliott closed his eyes and Lucas could see the moment he came to a decision, realizing exactly what that decision would be the moment before Eliott said, “Well, see you later, then,” and stepped forward, pulling Daphné into an equally passionate kiss. Lucas fixed his hair in the meantime, pretending that this was all normal. 

Once he separated from Daphné, he moved on to Alexia, who looked shocked but not entirely opposed to the idea. He supposed he couldn’t fault her for that, Eliott was hot. Daphné looked at Lucas in a daze and Lucas shrugged nonchalantly. 

Arthur got another kiss too, but at least he was expecting it this time. He pulled back first, looking at Eliott with a crease between his eyebrows. Eliott turned to where Imane stood right in front of the door. She pointed her finger at him, opening the door. “Don’t even think about it,” she said, and Eliott nodded hurriedly, ducking his head before bolting out the door. 

“He’s still doing that?” Arthur asked Lucas, and Lucas nodded. 

“He’s done that before?” Imane asked incredulously. 

Arthur looked between her and Lucas. “Yeah, once the other day when it was me, Lucas, Baz, and Yann, and then another time before that with—” he cut off when he saw Lucas’ look of warning. The last thing he wanted was for Imane to learn that he’d lied about Eliott kissing Sofiane and Idriss. 

Imane narrowed her eyes and Lucas jumped in. “With Mika, Lisa, and I.”

“I can’t believe Eliott Demaury just kissed me,” Daphné said, touching her lips gently. Alexia laughed at Daphné’s reaction. “I wouldn’t get used to it,” she said sorrowfully, placing a hand on Daphné’s shoulder. 

“I didn’t mind it,” Arthur said casually. Lucas stared at him in alarm. “I mean, the first time was a surprise, but kissing Eliott isn’t too bad.”

“Join us on the dark side,” Alexia pleaded, gesturing between herself and Lucas. Arthur shrugged again, licking his bottom lip absently. Dear god, the last thing Lucas needed was for Arthur to develop a crush on his boyfriend. Of course, if anyone was to trigger Arthur’s sexual awakening, it had to be Eliott. 

Lucas put his face in his hands, wondering what exactly he’d done to deserve this sort of karmic revenge. 

***

All the boys and girls were hanging out at the colloc and Eliott and Lucas were sitting a few feet apart, mostly for their own sanity. Lucas briefly wondered if Eliott was going to kiss every one of them before he left that night. 

Basile cleared his throat during a lull in conversation and placed a hand on Eliott’s knee. Eliott startled slightly and gave Basile his attention, eyebrows cinching in confusion. “Listen, bro, we gotta talk.”

“Oh?” Eliott asked, looking briefly at Lucas, who shrugged. 

“You can’t keep kissing everyone when you leave the room. It’s getting weird,” Basile said seriously, and Lucas choked on his drink. 

Eliott’s eyes widened in discomfort. “I’m sorry?”

“No, it’s fine, man, really, we get that you probably picked it up from somewhere you travelled to over the summer, but we don’t do that here. Save the kissing for whenever you get a girlfriend.” Basile patted Eliott’s knee once, and Lucas almost laughed at how extremely uncomfortable he looked. 

“Or boyfriend,” Arthur suggested, winking, and making Eliott look even more confused and uncomfortable. Lucas tipped his head back, trying to hold in a sigh of exasperation. How did he get himself in these sorts of situations? Really? 

“I won’t lie, I didn’t hate it,” Alexia added, “But yeah, you should stop.”

“It’s just a weird thing to do,” Yann explained. 

“Really weird,” Lucas found himself saying, earning a bemused glance from Eliott.  _ Shut up, asshole _ , he told him with his eyes,  _ I’m doing this for our benefit _ . Then again, maybe it would be easier to just come clean with their relationship, but when had either of them ever gone about things in an easy way?

“Ok,” Eliott said warily, “I’ll, uh, stop.”

Yann clapped his hands once. “Now that that’s cleared up, who wants more beer?” he asked, forcing a bright smile. Emma and Manon, the only ones who hadn’t been privy to all the kissing, still looked slightly confused, but they were, thankfully, willing to drop the conversation. 

“I can grab them,” Eliott said, standing up. Everyone looked at him in alarm, and he rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to kiss any of you, but I could use a hand. Lucas?”

Lucas hopped up immediately and joined him, following about two paces behind. Fortunately, no one found it odd and they resumed their conversations. Once alone in the kitchen, Eliott doubled over laughing. Lucas smacked his arm. “Eliott! Shh! They’ll hear you!”

“Do I even care anymore?” Eliott asked between gasps of laughter. “They already think I’m weird.”

“You are weird.”

“Ha ha.”

“Are you serious, though?” Lucas asked. “Do you think we should tell them?”

Eliott shrugged, pulling Lucas in by the waist from where he’d leaned against the counter after his laugh attack. “It’s up to you.”

Lucas raised himself up on his toes and kissed Eliott hungrily, hands running through Eliott’s tangled, perfect hair. Eliott cupped his hands around Lucas’ face like he always did, and Lucas smiled into the kiss, teeth clanging clumsily. He pulled away slightly, eyes heavy as he turned his gaze up to Eliott. “I don’t care if they know.”

Eliott’s eyes softened, then widened in surprise as he looked up slightly. He pushed Lucas away a bit abruptly and coughed into his hand. “I think they already do?”

“What?” Lucas asked, then turned to see what Eliott was looking at. 

All of their friends were standing in the entrance to the kitchen, looking not at all upset that they’d been caught. Imane held out her hand to Yann, who grudgingly handed her some money. Lucas didn’t catch how much, but it was enough to make him scoff. “Really?”

Imane shrugged. “You guys were asking for it.”

“To be fair, I totally thought it was some weird cultural thing,” Basile chimed in needlessly. 

“But how— why did you—” Lucas stammered. 

“Manon pointed out that she’s been all over Europe and no one goes around randomly kissing people, and Imane pointed out the common denominator of all the kissing occurrences,” Alexia explained, gesturing to Lucas.

Lucas crossed his arms. “So you decided to spy on us?”

The eight of them looked back and forth between one another, then nodded. Eliott laughed softly behind Lucas, and Lucas glowered at him. “It’s not  _ funny _ .”

“It is,” Eliott said, pulling Lucas back by his hips and folding his arms around Lucas’ stomach now that he could do so in front of everyone. He dropped his chin onto Lucas’ shoulder and Lucas instinctively leaned his head on top. 

“Ugh,” Emma said, “If we’d have known you two would be this gross we would have let it be.”

“Seriously? We’re not even doing anything!” Lucas exclaimed incredulously.

Alexia squinted. “No, but you do look sickeningly in love which is, frankly, an affront to the rest of us.”

“Yeah, I thought we had something, man,” Arthur smirked, and Lucas couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. Eliott ignored him and kissed Lucas’ cheek. “Sorry not sorry,” he said, and Lucas could hear the mischievous smile in his voice.

“You’re still weird,” Imane called over her shoulder as she turned to leave the room now that the show was over. Everyone followed behind her, but Eliott and Lucas stayed together a moment longer. 

“She’s right, you know,” Lucas said, turning around and pressing a hand to Eliott’s chest. Eliott laughed, eyes sparkling. “So I’ve been told. Can I show you one of the other weird things I picked up in Europe?”

Lucas nodded and suddenly Eliott was picking him up by his thighs, wrapping Lucas’ legs around his waist. Their heads were now at an even plane, so they could kiss without Eliott having to bend down or Lucas having to stand on his toes. “You picked this up in Europe?”

“Mhmm,” Eliott said, leaning closer so their noses brushed together, “We’re in Europe, I just picked you up. And you’re weird.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“That too.”

“Kiss me.”

Lucas was more than happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @livvyblxckthxrn


End file.
